


Midnight Comfort

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jirard knows that Shane hates being comforted, but he also knows that there will always be exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a cute little Jirard/Shane drabble! It's quick and short, probably really choppy as well, but I'm pretty happy with it. I adore these two, so I wanted them to have the honor of being the focus of the last one-shot I write before I have to go off to school tomorrow.
> 
> That's all I have to say, so please enjoy!

Jirard woke up to a soft sound.

That wasn't really an impressive feat on its own, since Jirard was quite the light sleeper, but the noise was barely noticeable; if it hadn't been in the same room as Jirard, he wouldn't have noticed it.

Sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, Jirard squinted in the dark. The noise was coming from Shane's side of the room, where a small, wriggling lump was somewhat visible in the pale moonlight filtering through the window. "Shane?" Jirard whispered, furrowing his eyebrows and letting a small frown tug at his lips. There was no reply, only more whining as the pile of blankets kept moving. Worry filling his head, Jirard tossed his blankets to the side and stood, making his way towards Shane's bedside.

"Hey, Shane?" The black-haired boy tried again, grabbing his phone and turning on the light. Only a bundle of blankets was visible, but the noises were louder; sobbing and whimpering coming in short bursts. Jirard bit his lip, setting his phone down and gently uncurling the blanket cocoon from his roommate.

Shane's face was pale, tear tracks drenching his face and his body wracked with tremors. Another whimper left him as he curled up into a tighter ball, eyes squeezed closed, as if Shane was hiding from something.

A nightmare. Jirard's frown grew slightly, staring at Shane's trembling frame with worry. As much as Shane hated to admit it, he had nightmares often; really, the only reason that Jirard knew was because he was Shane's roommate. Still, Shane hated for Jirard to comfort him, not knowing that Jirard heard when he hesitantly made his way to the fourth year's bedside, only to chicken out and go back to his own. Jirard didn't interfere, knowing that Shane thought he could take care of himself.

Tonight was different, though. It wasn't a normal nightmare, Jirard knew that—normal nightmares had Shane waking up, gasping and trying to catch his breath. It seemed that Shane couldn't escape this one.

It was easy for Jirard to come to a decision. Doing his best not to jostle Shane too much, Jirard fixed up the covers and slipped into the bed, thanking his lucky stars that Asagao provided twin-sized beds. Wrapping his arms around Shane, Jirard pressed his lips against the his head and held him close, rocking back and forth as he rubbed soothing circles onto Shane's back. Almost like magic, Shane's whimpers died down to mere sniffles, making the smile return to Jirard's face.

A few more seconds passed, Shane unconsciously curling closer to Jirard as he calmed down completely. Jirard's chest filled with pride, the knowledge that he had finally helped Shane calm down filling his thoughts. Shane would probably be embarrassed and avoid him for a bit, but Jirard didn't care. A small chuckle escaped the black-haired boy's throat as the image of a sleepy Shane waking up, a blush covering his cheeks when he discovered that he was in Jirard's arms.

Jirard looked down at the boy sleeping on his chest, eyes filled with warmth and affection. Shane looked so innocent when he was sleeping, his normal frown having morphed into a less severe smile. Pulling Shane the tiniest bit closer, Jirard let his eyes slip closed, the only thought filling his head being of how he would keep Shane safe from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A is having a bad dream. They are trembling and crying. So, Person B crawls into bed with them and makes them feel safe with cuddles. In the morning, Person A wakes up with B’s arms wrapped around them. They are very confused and embarrassed.


End file.
